


"Radio Love Songs"

by crazyyhera



Category: Golden Girls
Genre: Cheesy, Dialogue Heavy, Drama, F/F, Love songs, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyyhera/pseuds/crazyyhera
Summary: Blanche realized something after Dorothy got re-married.
Relationships: Blanche Devereaux/Dorothy Zbornak
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. Love Will Lead You Back

A hot Friday in Miami, the sun's up and it’s light coming in through Blanche’s bedroom window.

_“Damn it’s mornin already? *sighing*”_

It’s been a while now, Blanche didn’t have a proper sleep ever since Dorothy left with Lucas. It’s saddening seeing someone she's used being there _**always**_ , suddenly disappeared. She heard a knock at the door.

 _“Blanche? Breakfast is ready… I need to go at center today so, I gotta go...”_ Rose said.

But the person inside didn’t respond. Rose went to the living room and saw Sophia.

_“She didn’t come out again huh? ”_

_“*sighing* Sophia, I’m worried about Blanche. It’s been weeks since I last saw her. I’m starting to forget how she looks like. What if it’s not her inside that room?”_

The old lady looked at Rose.

_“Rose, If the person inside that room happens to be serial killer, I’ll send that person to your room tonight. I’ve ran into her several times this week. And She is still Blanche.”_

_“Then you already talked to her?”_

_“No, every time we saw each other, she immediately ran off to her room. With the agility I have, She always win.”_

_“You race with her?”_

_“Yes! We want to see who can run faster than the other. You idiot! I mean I always lose a chance to talk to her. Aren’t you going to the center?”_

_“Yes but it’s too early I just tried to fool Blanche, So she’ll think I’m gone and gets out of her room.”_

_“Ohh look, you’re using your brain this time huh. Come with me at the kitchen, We’ll call Dorothy”_

_“Dorothy? But Sophia remember they are out of town. The last time we called Dorothy told us about it.”_

_“We’ll leave a message then”_

They dialed but no answer, so they just left a message. After that the two ladies went to their daily activity. Rose to the center while Sophia volunteered to the community hospital.

Blanche decided to go outside. She knew her roomies aren’t around so she went straight the kitchen at the refrigerator. There’s a note;

_“Sophia left some lasagna for you Blanche. Call me if you need something - Rose ”_

Can’t help herself but to smile for the gesture, though she felt guilty for what she’s doing right now.

 _“They must be worried. *sigh*”_ she thought as she opened the radio.

_♫ Saying goodbye_

_Is never an easy thing_

_But you never said that you'd stay forever_

_So if you must go_

_Well, darlin', I'll set you free_

_But I know in time that we'll be together_

_I won't try to stop you now from leaving_

_'Cause in my heart I know ♫_

_“What the hell? Even the radio is playing tricks on me”_

Despite of disliking it she sat and listened to the song. Maybe because it was relatable. So appropriate. Unfortunately. Sadly.

_♫ Love will lead you back_

_Someday I just know that_

_Love will lead you back to my arms_

_Where you belong ♫_

_“I should be happy for her. Why do I feel so empty?”_

This song reminded her of **someone**. Someone she wished, selfishly wished to come back. So sorry for herself, feeling this way.

_♫ I'm sure, sure as stars are shining_

_One day you will find me again_

_It won't be long_

_One of these days our love will lead you back♫_

_“One day you’ll find me… Love will… This is pathetic”_ She whispered.

_♫ One of these nights_

_Well I'll hear your voice again_

_You're gonna say, oh how much you missed me_

_You'll walk out this door_

_But someday you'll walk back in_

_Darling I know, I know this will_ be

_Sometimes it takes, sometime out on your own now_

_To find your way back home ♫_

_“Home huh? I wonder how the girls are doing… Do they miss me? Does **she** misses me too? ”_ Dorothy thought to herself while listening to the radio.

Dorothy’s back at the Hollingsworth Manor, without Lucas. He stayed out of town because of work. The town they went to was wonderful but she’s not happy. Lucas was perfect but maybe it’s because of his work, he’s too busy now than before. Sure, he showered her with affection, gifts everything. Or maybe Dorothy was just making excuses, the truth was she doesn’t love him. This isn’t supposed to happened, they did it out of revenge for Blanche.

_♫_ _Love will lead you back_

_Someday I just know that_

_Love will lead you back to my arms_

_Where you belong_

_I'm sure, sure as stars are shining_

_One day you will find me again_

_It won't be long ♫_

_“Oh Mrs. Hollingsworth, You’re back early. I’m just checking the house, should I prepared you somethin?”_ the head maid asked

_“Linda no I’m okay, Lucas isn’t here he stayed for couple of days for business…”_

_♫ One of these days our love will lead you back, oh ♫_

Linda noticed the song playing.

 _“I found that song pathetic…”_ the maid commented

Dorothy was surprised with what she heard. Well that maid usually says whatever she liked, she’s southern after all.

_“What?”_

_“The song Mrs. Hollingsworth, It’s pathetic. Why would someone let’s go the one **she** loves and expect that person to return because of love?”_

_“Maybe **she** has **her** reasons… Wait who’s she?”_

_“I got no one in mind Ma’am, I just used “she” because singer’s female… You have someone in mind Mrs. Hollingsworth?”_

_“No. Of course no one… It’s a habit, I’m an English Teacher. That’s why…”_

_“Now I’ve thought of someone. I wonder how she’s doin…”_

Linda was about to leave the room but Dorothy asked.

_“Wait Linda, Who is it? The one you remembered?”_

_“ Oh Madam I cannot tell you. You know her.”_

Somehow Blanche was the person that crossed Dorothy’s mind.

_“Linda, Tell me. You know I always enjoyed your stories…”_

_“Okay Mrs. Hollingsworth but don’t tell Blanche”_

_“I’m right”_ Dorothy thought to herself.

_“You see I’ve been here for several years, I’ve seen the Hollingsworth kids grew up. Blanche is one of my favorite. I don’t know if you’d agree with me but she’s too romantic-…”_

Before she finishes her thought, Dorothy added.

_“Blanche? Blanche Devereaux? *tries not to laugh* I’m sorry Linda.”_

_“I know what you are thinking Ma’am, That tramp who enjoys the company of men as if there is no tomorrow… Yes that Blanche. You see she’s been like that her whole life and I mean that. She’s not just that pile of sexual energy nor a ball of estrogen as most people thought. Every time someone came it’s love and then it goes. I still can remember she’s mopin at her room because of heartbreak, many many heartbreaks. That I found pathetic…”_

_“Am I missing something? You said she is very romantic and had more men than Imelda Marcos had shoes … What do you find pathetic then?”_

_“Oh Mrs. Hollingsworth, that “had more men than Imelda Marcos had shoes” That part. Every time she fells in love, she gave it all. Every lost she waited for the one, though not long enough because eventually she’ll find somebody and the cycle continues. I am so relieved when she finally met George… Now George’s gone it all started again, Like that song depicts that “Love will bring someone back” She ain’t doin anythin despite the hurtin it’s causin her and take a chance on “Love”. I’m sure that’s the reason she keeps on havin men in her life. Still waitin for the one. Anyway Mrs. Hollingsworth I’d prepare you somethin to eat. It’s almost dinner time. Also you have some messages on the answering machine ”_

Dorothy went to the answering machine and listen to the messages. First few ones were for Lucas, all business related. Finally she heard a familiar voice.

_“Hi Dororothy? Are you back home? How’s the trip? Oh sorry for calling at this hour, its morning in here…”_

_“Rose it’s a recorded message, telling what part of the day doesn’t matter…”_ Sophia said in the background.

 _“It’s Ma. God I miss them”_ Dorothy thought to herself.

_“Right! Yes. Dorothy, I hope you are doing great there in Atlanta with Lucas, Don’t worry about Sophia she’s fine. We’re calling because, because… Why are we calling her Sophia?”_

Dorothy enjoyed listening to Rose and Sophia, but she’s waiting for **_someone’s voice_**.

_“Hey Pussycat, Blanche is dying… *beep beep beep*”_

_“What? What the hell was that?”_

Dorothy immediately phoned **_home._**

_*ringing*_

The phone ringing woke Blanche up, who just fell asleep at the couch.

_“Oh good, Just when I about to get some sleep *sigh*”_

Rose and Sophia aren’t home yet. So she decided to answer it.

_“Hello?”_

_“It’s **her.** Oh, what is happening? Did Ma just pulled a prank on me?” _Dorothy thought to herself. She didn’t respond to Blanche.

_“Hello? Hello! Hey! If you ain’t gonna say somethin I’m gonna hang up!” *hanged up*_

_“What’s up with her? She seems mad. Maybe a date didn’t show up again. *sigh* Why didn’t you say anything Dorothy? What’s wrong with you? God. I’m going crazy talking to myself.”_

_“Who the hell was that? I can hear the breathing, what a pervert. Oh now it’s hard to try going back to sleep ”_


	2. What'll I do?

Two days have passed and Dorothy decided to call, she thought that if she had phoned immediately the girls specially Sophia will worry. After all her mom can see right through her even via long distance. Lucas was back from the business trip as well.

_*ringing*_

_“Hello?”_

_“Rose? It’s me Dorothy.”_

_“Oh Dorothy! Sophia! Sophiaa! Its Dorothy!”_

_“Rose, no need to shout..”_

_“Oh I’m sorry, Did you just got back from your trip? How was it? How are you? Is Lucas with you?”_

_“Do you want me to answer or you have more questions Rose? Honey I’m fine. The trip was wonderful. Can I talk to Ma?”_

_“Okiedokiee”_ Rose gave the phone to Sophia.

_“Pussycat! Finally you called. You listened to our message, have you?”_

_“Ma! Yes I heard it. What kind of prank are you up too? I was worried.”_

_“Was? Isn’t that the reason you called?”_

_“I mean I am worried. What happened?”_

_“To what??”_

_“To the cat who wanted to bang our plastic flamingo at the lanai! Blanche Ma! Blanche”_

_“The hell should I know. She’s been in her room for several weeks now. We hardly see her, she comes out when we’re gone and refused to talk to us.”_

_“Several weeks?”_

_“Yes, since Rose and I came back.”_

_(After Dorothy got married Sophia went to California to have a few days with Gloria while Rose went to St. Olaf with Miles.)_

Dorothy cannot believe what she just heard.

_“We didn’t know what happened she’s totally fine when **we left** …You still there? Dorothy?”_

_“Yes Ma, I am. Why didn’t you mentioned it before? How about work?”_

_“She’s on vacation. I didn’t mentioned it because we thought it’s gonna pass. But I guess it got out of hand.”_

_“Well telling me now won’t do anything…”_

_“Oh you are the smart one pussycat, You’ll figure out something. Besides, **she always listens to you.** Dorothy, send us some money.”_

_“Send what money?”_

_“To pay the phone bill! I’m hanging up. *beep beep beep*”_

_“Ma? Ma? Oh she hanged up.”_

Dorothy put down the telephone. Lucas was standing behind her back. He heard everything.

_“Is there something wrong Dorothy?”_

_“Oh I just phoned home to check the girls…”_

_“And there’s a problem right?”_

_“Oh well, I don’t think it is-”_

Before she could finish saying something, Lucas hold her hands.

_“Look Dorothy, I love you. Very very much to be honest. But I can’t bear seeing you like this. You’re here but your heart is in Miami. Honey, Go back there and made up your mind. Whatever your decision is I’ll be happy for you. I want you to be happy.”_

_“Lucas how long did you know?”_

_“Ever since Dorothy, from the start. I just thought it will work out so I pursue you but I guess I’m wrong. But Honey don’t feel bad. I didn’t regret anything, those days with you was pure bliss.”_

_“Oh Lucas…”_

Lucas gave Dorothy a goodbye kiss. One last time.

_“Now I oughta go. I have a plane to catch. Another opportunity opens in California, Business opportunity Dorothy *smiling at her* Also I booked you already, the ticket is there. Goodbye Dorothy… ”_

Lucas just left and Linda came in.

_“Mrs. Hollingsworth, I'm checking out the answering machine and I think there’s another message you haven’t listen too.”_

_“Is that so? Okay I’ll check it out later. Thank you Linda”_

Then Dorothy arranged everything she needed. Her flight is tomorrow morning. She’s about to sleep when she remember the answering machine.

_“Dorothy… This is Blanche. How are you? Oh what the hell! I don’t care how are you doin neither if you are happy. I feel rotten, awful, miserable. Can you come back? No. Please comeback… Please… This is selfish I know, but **what’ll I do**? **I miss you terribly**.”_

The last part of the message reminded her the performance she had at the Rusty Anchor. The one she sang her heart out for Blanche.

_♫ What'll I do_

_When you are far away_

_And I am blue_

_What'll I do?_

_What'll I do?_

_When I am wond'ring who_

_Is kissing you_

_What'll I do? ♫_

This is the first time Blanche went out of the house. She went to the Rusty anchor with his good ol’ pal Mel. They are sitting on the table listening to the song. Blanche is upset, that’s the last thing she wanted to hear.

 _“That darn song”_ whispering to herself.

She felt dizzy, maybe because of the alcohol and the effects of the song playing. All she can imagine is Dorothy, singing there for her.

_♫ What'll I do with just a photograph_

_To tell my troubles to?_

_When I'm alone_

_With only dreams of you_

_That won't come true_

_What'll I do?_ _♫_

Tears ran down Blanche’s eyes. All the pain and sadness she fell for the long time just burst out. Mel Bushman noticed it.

“Blanche? Blanche! Honey, Are you okay?”

**_*beep beep beep*_ **


	3. I'd Rather

The sound of the of the alarm clock woke Dorothy. She got up and prepared to leave. Linda got everything ready, from the luggage and some souvenir.

_“Where did these souvenirs came from?”_

_“Mr. Hollingsworth Ma’am. Goodbye Mrs. Hollingsworth. I hope to see you again! Not too soon but I hope you can come with Blanche.”_

_“I will Linda”_ She kissed her goodbye and rode the cab to the airport.

The plane ride was less than 2 hours plus an hour due to the traffic in Miami. Finally, she arrived at home, seeing Blanche’s house made Dorothy happy. She's home. As she approached the front door, she heard a familiar voice.

_“Dorothy? Dorothy!”_

She turned and find Harry, Harry Weston. The great doctor friend /neighbor they had who’s always with his best bud Dreyfuss.

_“Harry? Long time no see. How are you? And you too Dreyfuss? *pets the dog*”_

_“I’m fine Dorothy. You just got home right? I guess you haven’t heard yet.”_

_“What is it Harry?”_

Dorothy felt butterflies in her stomach. She can sense a not-so-good news.

_“Blanche was rushed to the hospital last night.”_

_“What?!”_

_“Hey, Don’t worry she’ll be fine. Just leave your luggage and I’ll give you a ride at the hospital. I’ll get Dreyfuss home okay?”_

_“Okay but please hurry…”_

At the hospital.

_“She’s staying at that room. 401. I gotta go Dorothy. Just say hello for me to your roommates.”_

_“Thank you Harry!”_

Dorothy knocks and opened the door. She entered and saw Sophia.

_“Ma!”_

_“Shhhhhh” Sophia gestured._

They went outside. Dorothy bought coffee from the vending machine. Gave one to her Ma.

_“You just arrived?”_

_“Yes Ma. Harry gave me a ride here. How is she?”_

_“Fine, but she didn’t get any sleep last night that why I dragged you outside. She just fell asleep.”_

_“What did the doctor said?”_

_“He said she had an episode, maybe due to her pacemaker. Her condition is good but she’s under observation at the moment.”_

_“What else?”_

_“Am I the doctor? I told you everything I know. What else do you want? You haven’t even asking how am I? Am I still your mother?”_

_“Ma!”_

_“I missed you Pussycat! *they hugged each other*”_

_“Dorothy? Dorothy!”_

_“Rose! Honey, Don’t you have work today at the center?”_

_“Oh I took a half day. Didn’t expect you to be here. You didn’t told us you’re coming back.”_

_“She’s right. Why are you here? Where’s Lucas?”_ Sophia added.

_“He’s at a business trip Ma. I’m going to tell you everything later, for now you two can take lunch without me.”_

_“You can come with us Dorothy, I’ll ask the nurse to take- *Sophia pinched Rose.* Ouch!“_

_“I had something on my way here so don’t worry about me. I’ll take care of **her** …”_

_“Okay Pussycat. Let’s go Rose!”_

After the two left, Dorothy went inside. Seeing Blanche for the first time makes her heart flutter and ache at the same time, because of her condition. She wanted to hold her in her arms. ** _She missed her so much._**

Sophia left a homemade sandwich beside the portable radio. While reaching for it she accidentally turns the radio volume up. It’s not off only in low volume. She looked at Blanche who still fast asleep. Dorothy decided to listen to the song and caught her attention.

_♫ I thought sometime alone_

_was what we really needed_

_you said this time would hurt more than it helps_

_but I couldn't see that_

_I thought it’s the start of a beautiful story_

_and so I left the one I loved at home to be alone ♫_

_“This song…”_ Dorothy went beside Blanche and hold her hand.

She felt guilty for leaving her. She caresses her hand kissed and put it near her face.

_“Oh Please Darling,. I came back. I’m here… Please” squeezing her hand._

_♫ and I tried to find_

_out if this one thing is true_

_that I'm nothing without you_

_I know better now_

_and I've had a change of heart ♫_

_The song is so perfect. Dorothy who’s a logical person can’t believe this moment as well._

_“Dorothy?... Dorothy is that you?”_

_“Yes Blanche, It’s **me”**_

_“This is a coincidence. A beautiful and romantic miracle.” She thought to herself._

_♫ I'd rather have bad times with you, than good times with someone else ♫_

As the chorus played the two of them hugged each other. Tightly.

_♫ I'd rather be beside you in a storm, than safe and warm by myself ♫_

No one wanted to let go.

_♫ I'd rather have hard times together, than to have it easy apart ♫_

Tears burst out. Emotions flooded the room.

_♫ I'd rather have the one who holds my heart ♫_

Blanche then pulled back asked.

_“Why are you back? Is this for good?”_

As Dorothy about to say something, the song spoke for her.

_♫ And then I met someone_

_and thought he could replace you_

_we got a long just fine_

_we wasted time because he was not you_

_we had a lot of fun_

_though we knew we were faking_

_love was not impressed with our connection built on lies, all lies_

_so I'm here cause I found this one thing is true_

_that I'm nothing without you_

_I know better now_

_and I've had a change of heart ♫_

_“I guessed the song explained it so well”_ Dorothy said.

_♫ I'd rather have bad times with you, than good times with someone else ♫_

She hold Blanche into her arms like she wanted to.

_♫ I'd rather be beside you in a storm, than safe and warm by myself ♫_

Blanche kisses Dorothy and nothing stopped them.

_♫ I'd rather have hard times together, than to have it easy apart ♫_

Holding and caressing each other.

_♫ I'd rather have the one who holds my heart ♫_

After making out, they both looked at each other and exchanged the sweetest smile.

Shortly after, Rose and Sophia arrived at the room it was filled of joy and laughter. This reunion isn’t just for the two of them after all. And there’s knock at the door.

 _“Come in!”_ Rose exclaimed.

_“Good Afternoon ladies, I’m Dr. Hix. I have the results of Mrs. Devereaux…”_

_“and? How is she?”_ Dorothy asked.

_“Mrs. Devereaux’s fine, there’s no problem with the pacemaker”_

Everyone was relieved. Dorothy hold Blanche’s hand as she smiled at her.

_“There is no need to replace it but you have to come back for follow up check ups. I’ll prepared some prescriptions and you can go home today.”_

_“Oh Thank you Dr. Hix Thank you so much.”_

The doctor left. They celebrated. Everybody was happy. This is the right moment to tell everyone what really happened. Dorothy does all the talking while Blanche hold her hand for support. Sophia wasn’t shocked at all while Rose hasn’t grasp the whole thing as always.

_“Pussycat, Dorothy, What did you see in Blanche? You know, that half of Miami men hasn’t. No offense Blanche.”_

_“None taken Sophia.”_

_“Ma!”_

_“Rose come with me, let’s settle Blanche’s papers and bills now.”_

_“Oh I will do it Ma.”_

_“No Dorothy, stay with her. Just don’t make too much noise, these walls were thin.”_ The old lady teases them.

 _“Sophiaaa!”_ Blanche replied with a smile on her face.

After settling everything all of them went out had dinner and finally home. Rose said her goodnights to her roomies and proceeded. Dorothy holding Blanche in her arms, goes and accompany her in her room.

 _“Kids don’t stay up too late. Dorothy remember despite of Blanche’s sexual energy, she still just got out of the hospital. So don’t be too hard okay? Have fun and Goodnight!”_ Sophia said while closing Blanche’s bedroom door.

_“MA!”_

Blanche tried containing her laughter, but eventually both of them were laughing.

_“Okay darling, You need to rest now *kisses her* Have a good night sleep.”_

_“Dorothy, can you sleep with me? I mean here beside me until I fall asleep.”_

_“Of course. Anything for you.”_

Blanche snuggled to Dorothy and embraced her. They kept each other’s company until Blanche finally got some sleep, a good one for the first time in a while. Dorothy really love this feeling, resting and falling asleep with the one she truly love.

**Author's Note:**

> Not all the songs were from the 80's. I just like those and found it appropriate 😅


End file.
